


Sweets and Bullets

by lone_writer_55



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adopted Children, Children, Domestic Fluff, How Do I Tag, Soft Park Seonghwa, Violence, everyone is whipped for a two year old, mafia, mama hwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26680876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lone_writer_55/pseuds/lone_writer_55
Summary: "Who the hell gives their child to the mafia?" Wooyoung criticises."Apparently my brother" Seonghwa sighs looking over to the sleeping child."Why wouldn't you?" Mingi asks.Seonghwa looks to Mingi who continues to explain."The best people who will do anything to make sure that kid is safe" Mingi explains."Right" Seonghwa rolls his eyes.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Everyone, Park Seonghwa/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

A knock pulls Seonghwa out of his trance. Seonghwa glances to the clock which shows that it's around three in the morning. But who the hell would be knocking on this apartment door at three in the morning when everyone had their own tasks to be doing.

Seonghwa grabs a gun from his holister and walks over to the door. Footsteps light like the assassin had been trained to be.

Seonghwa twists the handle and yanks the door open in one swift movement.

"Seonghwa!"

Seonghwa stands in front of his brother.

"Heam?" Seonghwa asks lowering the bat.

Seonghwa looks around pulls the older in closing the door behind him.

"What the hell are you doung?" Seonghwa hisses.

"I-I need your help" His brother pants.

"How much do you need, I can get it to you in a few hours" Seonghwa says finally turning round to look at his brother and freezes.

"What the fuck is that!" Seonghwa shouts.

"Shut up! It's a kid!" His brother shouts.

"Where the fuck did you get a kid from?! Heam don't tell me that you kidnapped a child" Seonghwa says letting out a exasperated sigh.

"KIDNAPPED! No I didn't kidnap the child. He's mine" His brother hisses in response.

Seonghwa feels his eyes pop out of his sockets in surprise.

"That's yours?" Seonghwa asks looking at the bundle in his arms.

"He's not a that, he's a he until he decides otherwise- look I need you to take him"

"Heam, that's your kid. You and who ever made it- him - need to look after him-"

"Seonghwa if you don't take him he'll die!" His brother shouts.

"What did you do?" Seonghwa asks.

"Look I'm getting a flight out of this country tonight and this kid can't come it's too dangerous"

"So you're giving him to your assassin brother?" Seonghwa asks as if his brother had grown three heads.

"You think i would hand him over to our cousins? If anything happens you have the skills to deal with it"

"The skills? Heam I'm an assassin part of the mafia and you want me to take in a kid because it's to dangerous for him to go with you?" Seonghwa says raising his eyebrow.

"Come on, bro. Please. He can't go with me" Seonghwa's brother pleads.

"Well maybe you should've thought twice when you stuck you dick in some girl" Seonghwa jabs a finger in his brother's chest.

"Seonghwa, take the kid" His brother says with a tired sigh.

"No, Heam. Not until you tell me what the hell you have done" Seonghwa argues.

"I'm a wanted man okay?! I got on the wrong side of the goverment and now by the command of some assembly man I'm wanted" His brother.

"You fucking idiot" Seonghwa rolls his eyes.

"Now take the kid" His brother says pushing the kid to him.

Seonghwa stops bickering when hears something.

"You were followed. When did you get so sloppy" Seonghwa sighs brapping the pastic bag his brother had brought with him and pushing it into his own bag.

"People are coming" Seonghwa says slinging his backpack onto his bad and adjust his cap grabbing the kid.

He leads his brother to the window and pushes the window open.

"You try doing this with a kid" His brother sneers out on the window ledge.

"Watch me" Seonghwa smirks.

"Go, get the fuck out of here" Seonghwa says pushing his brother out.

"Ye're comin out here too?" his brother asks as Seonghwa steps out onto the window ledge.

"Well do you want me to get shot dumbass?" Seonghwa asks tightening his hold on the child in his arms as he gets onto the ladder.

"Well you don't even know the chances of that happening" His brother responds.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes as he climbs down after his brother.

"I'll see you soon, Seonghwa" His brother says pulling seonghwa into an embrace.

Seonghwa pats his back in response.

"I'll do what I can to keep them off your trail"

"Treat him like your own, Seonghwa. Let him have the Appa we never got, the one that I was never able to be for him"

"Of course" Seonghwa nods.

His brother kisses his child's head, trying to keep his tears at bay.

"Love you, never forget that" His brother says kissing Seonghwa temple.

"Love you too, Heam" Seonghwa whispers.

The sound of sirens pull them back to reality.

"Go" Seonghwa gently pushes his brother in the opposite direction of the sirens.

Seonghwa swallows the lump in his throat and gets into his car before speeding off.

He stopped in the middle of nowhere and makes a car seat with boxes in his car and strapping the kid in.

"Didn't even tell me your name" Seonghwa huffs rifling through the documents.

"Park Bonhwa" Seonghwa reads aloud before looking at the boy who was still asleep.

"You're much more like you father than I thought" Seonghwa hums to himself.

Seonghwa holds Bonhwa in his arm and unloads the car walking into the base earning a few glances from people, although he made sure to cover Bonhwa so no one knew about him. Seonghwa drops his things in the team room before jogging to Hongjoong's office.

"What did I say about knocking?" Hongjoong asks.

"To hell with it" Seonghwa pants.

"What the hell is that?" Hongjoong asks eyeing Seonghwa arms.

"My brother's kid, he has to leave the country before some assembly man kills him. He gave him to me when I was at the target's house but it was raided by the police who followed him" Seinghwa explains calmly setting Bonhwa on the couch and chucking his bag aside.

"A kid!" Hongjoong exclaims.

"Yeah, did you even listen to what I said?" Seonghwa asks.

"Yes" Hongjoong hisses.

Seonghwa makes sure that Bonhwa is comfortable and safe before sitting down next to him.

"I'm sure you rejected this at first" Hongjoong assumes as he goes to sit back down.

"Yeah but here we are" Seonghwa sighs pulling the baseball hat off and tossing it onto the coffee table.

"There is no one else the kid can go to?" Hongjoong asks.

"If there was we wouldn't be here" Seonghwa answers, eye remaining closed.

A small silence streches over them as the two listen to Bonhwa's small steady breathes.

"Then, he stays as your responsibility. I'm sure with a little dicussion the other's will help out, as will I but-" Hongjoong agrees.

"You will?!" Seonghwa exclaims in shock as his sits up and looks over to the leader.

"Of course we will, we're family and he's our newest member" Hongjoong nods.

Seonghwa doesnt respond and can only stare at the leader with wide eyes.

"Stop staring before I change my mind" Hongjoong says.

Seonghwa rolls his eyes and leans back into the couch closing his eyes again.

Hongjoong watches his friend and the child next to him allowing for the two to rest in peace.

However peace didn't last long as the door opens fifteen minuets later to the rest of the team.

"Is that a kid?!" Jongho exlaims stopping at the couch.

Seonghwa sits up quickly and stretches his arm out in front of Bonhwa in a protective manner.

"Yes" Hongjoong answers motioning for the others to continue on in.

"Where the hell did you get it from?" Yunho asks.

"Did you kidnap a kid while on your mission, Hyung?" Wooyoung gasps.

Seonghwa shoots daggers at the younger as Bonhwa shifts in his sleep.

"No I didn't kidnap a child, he's my brother's kid and now he's mine" Seonghwa answers tucking the blanket around the child.

Seonghwa allows for everyone to be seated as he explains the situation to everyone.

"So he's staying with us?" San asks.

"Yes" Seonghwa nods.

"Seems easy" Yeosang nods.

"We'll see about that Hongjoong hums.

Bonhwa yawns and wakes up looking round the room. Tear quickly well up in his eyes as a frown forms on his face. Seonghwa moves from his spot and pulls Bonhwa into his arms.

"It's okay. Don't cry" Seonghwa whispers cradling the child in his arms.

Bonhwa cries and cries as Seonghwa tries to calm him down. Seonghwa pulls Bonhwa up and takes a sniff.

"He needs a change" Seonghwa say to himself, he fishes through Bonhwa's belongings and pull out a diper and wet wipes just in case.

All of the episodes of the Return of Superman Seonghwa had watched has led up to this moment.

He gently lay Bonhwa down and starts pulling down his little grey sweats.

"Goodness, no wonder ye' were makin a fuss" Seonghwa sighs allowing for his accent make an appearance.

Bonhwa slowly stops crying.

"There we are wee man" Seonghwa smiles as Bonhwa looks to Seonghwa with curious eyes.

"Looks like Heam spoke satoori round ye'" Seonghwa hums to himself as Bonhwa continues to calm down.

"All done" Seonghwa announces placing the boy on his feet.

Bonhwa looks up to Seonghwa and tilts his head. Seonghwa couldn't help but smile at the child, feeling his heart already melt for him.

Bonhwa raises his tiny arm above his head.

"Hungry?" Seonghwa asks.

Bonhwa reaches forwards and grabs onto Seonghwa's face. Seonghwa let's out a startled grunt before opening his eyes to see Bonhwa still looking at him curiously.

Seonghwa keeps a steady hand at Bonhwa's back as Bonhwa wraps a hand in Seonghwa's charcoal hair.

Seonghwa grimences when Bonhwa tugs at his hair and genlty untangles his small hands. Bonhwa them pokes Seonghwa's nose and giggles.

"Nose!" Bonhwa giggles.

"Yeah and what are these?" Seonghwa asks pointing to his eyes.

"Umm... eyes! Appa eyes" Bonhwa babbles.

"Well done" Seonghwa smiles.

Wooyoung coos at the sight before them and Seonghwa looks over to see that everyone was watching him.

"I think you should take a few days off, I'll let boss know" Hongjoong advises.

"But we're in the middle of a task" Seonghwa says.

"I think you should focus on the kid and get settled" Hongjoong says looking to Bonhwa.

Seonghwa nods and gathers his things.

"If anything happens-"

"we will call you and if neded I'll have someone get Bonhwa to my mother" Hongjoong interupts.

Seonghwa nods as he slings his bag on before grabbing Bonhwa.

Seonghwa reaches home in the early hours of the morning, he places Bonhwa on the sofa.

"Stay here for a second" Seonghwa hums and he locks the door. Once Seonghwa comes back he sees Bonhwa asleep.

Seonghwa carefully places Bonhwa in his bed and tuck the younger in. Bonhwa shifts a little and Seonghwa runs a gentle hand through his hair until he settles back down.

Now that Seonghwa was standing in his apartment hall way he realised how dangerous the place is for Bonhwa. Not only the apartment but the location.

Seonghwa sighs as he grabs the bag that his brother had given him for Bonhwa and sets everything out on the table.

Some hospital documents, a few lists, five diapers and half a pack of wet wipes.

Seonghwa starts packing up knowing that he wouldn't be able to stay in his apartment anymore as he puts Bonhwa's things with his own. Seonghwa takes a quick shower before changing into a a white oversized shirt and black jeans. He makes Bonhwa some food before continuing with packing up.

Seonghwa hears Bonhwa start to cry when a loud car passes by. He huffs and stand from his spot and walks over to Bonhwa.

"Morning, Prince" Seonghwa calls out in a soothing manner.

Seonghwa picks Bonhwa up and wipes his tears.

"We have a busy day today" Seonghwa says as he walks out his bedroom with Bonhwa.

Seonghwa sits Bonhwa in his lap ike he had seen many other parents do with their own children and begin to feed the younger. Bonhwa whines as Seonghwa bring s the spoon closer to his lips.

"'Mon my Prince. Ye' need te eat" Seonghwa pleads trying again but Bonhwa had other ideas and tries to smack the spoon away.

"Nu-uh, Prince" Seonghwa says spinning the younger round to face him.

"Mon now, open up" Seonghwa says holding the spoon out to Bonhwa.

Tears well up in Bonhwa's eyes as he starts to cry.

"Appa!" Bonhwa cries loudly.

"I know baby boy, I know" Seonghwa sighs patiently wiping his tears before he finally thinks of something. Seonghwa pulls out his phone and searches for a kids show before turning the phone to Bonhwa.

"Look, Bonhwa! Look! What's that?" Seonghwa asks.

Bonhwa finally pulls his hands away from his eyes to look at the screen.

"Tootless!" Bonhwa exclaims.

"Yeah!" Seonghwa smiles in success as he wipes the tears away with a tissue before grabbing the spoon.

Thankfully Bonhwa eats with no more of a fuss.

"Wah!" Bonhwa smiles pointing to Seonghwa phone in excitement.

"Samcheon, is gonna be right back, Prince. I just need to clean up" Seonghwa says to Bonhwa who was still absorbed in the show. Seonghwa cleans up and puts everything into a box. Seonghwa didn't have much since he didn't really need much and sometimes would stay at base or with the others.

Seonghwa had decided on staying at one of his safe houses. He knew that it would be much better for Bonhwa and safer for him too. It would mean that things cost a little more but Seonghwa didn't mind as he had been saving since he had left highschool and with the amount he makes as a part of Ateez meant that he would be able to support himself and Bonhwa comfortably.

Seonghwa somehow was able to pack everything up and only leaves what he would usually leave in his safe houses.

"Mon Bonhwa" Seonghwa says putting him on his feet.

He locks up and watches Bonhwa waddle in front of him but notices the amount of times that he would turn round to make sure Seonghwa was still there.

Seonghwa pushes the door open and walks in, his hand itching for the gun tucked into his waistband as he checks each nook and cranny before getting Bonhwa.

Seonghwa watches Bonhwa from the door of his bed room a the boy mumbles away to himself while watching the TV show on Seonghwa's laptop.

"We need to get you some clothes, diapers, wet wipes, tooth brush, toys, snacks, day care... my head hurts" Seonghwa gumbles to himself.

The fact the Seonghwa is even up right now was surprising since he would usually sleep late into the afternoon an effect from his job.

Seonghwa took Bonhwa to the shopping centre putting the boy in the little seat in the trolley.

"Let's go on an adventure" Seonghwa smiles down to Bonhwa.

"Five hundered thousand won? What did you get the kid?" San asks over the phone

"Everything" Seonghwa sighs as he balances his phones between his cheek and his shoulder as he feeds Bonhwa out in a nice little restaurant.

"Wow, I can hear your wallet crying" San laughs.

"It was necessary" Seonghwa says more to himself than San.

"Yeah, he's yours now. Bet you he will be a little heart breaker if he's anything like you're Heam" San muses.

"Better have a little more common sense too" Seonghwa smirks.

"Oh ho, come on now. Now need to be sour" San says.

"I deserve to be now that I have a two year old in my care" Seonghwa defends.

Seonghwa finally reaches home and runs Bonhwa a bath before putting the boy down for the night, in the hopes of building some sort of structure. Mainly for Seonghwa's sanity.

Seonghwa makes sure that the water is the right temperature and puts bonhwa in the tub with a few rubber ducks.

Seonghwa answers his phone sitting on the sink edge.

"Hello?" Seonghwa asks.

"It's me" Hongjoong says, sleep evident in his voice.

"What's up?" Seonghwa asks carefully pouring water over Bonhwa.

"Just checking in, have you slept?" Hongjoong asks.

"No" Seonghwa answers.

"What the f-"

"Language, Hongjoong" Seonghwa scolds.

Hongjoong sighs.

"Did you need anything?" Seonghwa asks.

"No not really. How is..." Hongjoong trails off.

Seonghwa shakes his head as Hongjoong had forgotten Bonhwa's name already.

"Bonhwa. He's doing okay, hasn't cried all that much. Had to move into a safe house so I spent most of my time moving things about. I bought him a ton of things too" Seonghwa says gently ruubbing soap over Bonhwa.

"Bubbles!" Bonhwa squeals.

"Yeah, Prince" Seonghwa says catching a bubble and holding it up to Bonhwa.

Hongjoong watches the two through facetime. A small smile falls onto his lips as Bonhwa pops the bubble and giggles. Seonghwa smiles as he goes back to washing his Prince.

"Look like you two are having fun" Hongjoong says.

"Yeah, I guess" Seonghwa agrees.

Hongjoong continues to watch his friend's tundere exterior melt at the hands of a two year old.

"Cute" Hongjoong comments quietly.

"Come on, Prince. Time to get you all dried up" Seonghwa says.

Seonghwa puts Bonhwa in a new fluffy pajama set. Seonghwa sets Bonhwa down in his bed and tucks him in like he had before.

"Night night, baby boy" Seonghwa whispers as he softly pats Bonhwa to sleep.

Seonghwa sighs and collapses on his couch, drained even though he had four coffees throughout the day.

Seonghwa groans at the thought of the long list of things that Seonghwa had to do. Seonghwa yawns and gets onto his feet.

Seomghwa diligently cleans the place and begins baby-proofing the place. He had dumped his shirt at some point as the sleeves were in the way and he really didn't want bleach on them.

A small cry rings through the home and Seonghwa tenses a little before moving to it's source. He pushes the door open and pulls Bonhwa into his bare chest.

"Wan' Appa!" Bonhwa cries.

"Ano, Prince" Seonghwa murmurs as he begins walking out of his room.

"Appa'll come back one day. Till then yer' stuck with Hwa Samcheon" Seonghwa says walking round the living room.

"It's not gonna be easy, but I'll try ma best" Seonghwa promises.

The next few weeks pass with their ups and downs as Seonghwa tries to find a way to deal with Bonhwa now added into his life. It didn't take much work for Bonhwa to finally be in the custody of Seonghwa's care. Bonhwa would rarely cry as long as Seonghwa kept him entertained which took Seonghwa longer to realise than he would like to admit.

Seonghwa looks over to Bonhwa as he works on a task for the others before going back to his work.

Seonghwa looks over to Bonhwa and rushes out of his seat.

"No, no, no, no, no, nooooo. Give, give it to me" Seonghwa says grabbing the seathed dagger from the boy.

"This is my toy, baby. Only big people get this type of toy" Seonghwa explains storing the blade.

Bonhwa pout.

"I know you want it but you're not old enough" Seonghwa says sitting back down at the desk.

"Samcheon" bonhwa says.

Seonghwa looks over to Bonhwa who was standing onto his feet holding the wall.

"i'm bored" Bonhwa whines.

"What should we do then?" Seonghwa asks.

Bonhwa looks up as if he were deciding but Seonghwa already knew the answer.

"Park?" Bonhwa asks.

"Sure, baby" Seonghwa nods.

Seonghwa coos when he finally dresses Bonhwa in the little leather jacket and jeans. He helps Bonhwa to his feet and watches Bonhwa jump up and down with his little toothless stuffie.

"Samcheon!" Bonhwa smiles.

"Yes, my prince?" Seonghwa asks.

Turned out the Seonghwa's brother also called Bonhwa Prince and that he really likes it.

"When we go?" Bonhwa asks.

"Just let me get changed" Seonghwa smiles pulling the turtle neck over his head and tucking it into his black jeans.

Seonghwa enjoyed seeing Bonhwa smile, it made him feel warm knowing that he was safe.nSeonghwa allows Bonhwa to pulls him to the playground near their house.

Bonhwa goes wild as they entre the gates of the park. Seonghwa watches as he runs round to the slide waving Seonghwa over.

Seonghwa helps Bonhwa up the stairs and sits him down on his lap.

"Ready?" Seonghwa asks holding onto Bonhwa.

"Mhm!" Bonhwa nods excitedly.

Seonghwa pushes them down and jumps off at the end. Seonghwa smiles as Bonhwa giggles clapping his hands.

"Again! Again! Again!" Bonhwa cheers.

"Alright" Seonghwa laughs climbing up the stairs again.

Seonghwa carries Bonhwa home and sits him down on the play mat in the living room.

"I was thinking of making pasta tonight. What'd you say baby? Shall we have pasta?" Seonghwa asks walking into the kitchen.

Bonhwa babble back to him and Seonghwa smiles.

Seonghwa would always talk to Bonhwa and Bonhwa would babble back. Seonghwa didn't understand how Bonhwa was able to warm up to him so quickly but he didn't mind it only made his job easier. Seonghwa was yet to return to his job but Eden had dropped by and being the first one to see how much Seonghwa had changed.

_"If you can't do your job because of the kid you're going to have to choose" Eden says looking to Bonhwa and then to Seonghwa._

_"You know that I am loyal, Hyung. But this time my loyalty is to the kid, he needs me and I promised my brother. If it gets too much I'll leave" Seonghwa says._

_"You can't just leave the Mafia" Eden sighs._

_"I know and if you send your men after me you know what I will do. The Mafia will always be my family but if you make me choose I pick him" Seonghwa says_

_"Let's hope that situation never comes to be" Eden sighs._

_"Agreed" Seonghwa nods._

_Seonghwa looks over to Bonhwa, well where he had last saw the boy but now he had left. Seonghwa hears a small thud and a wail come from the kitchen._

_"Bonhwa!" Seonghwa shouts and he makes his way over to the kitchen._

_Seonghwa gets to the kitchen and sees Bonhwa sitting on the ground holding his head, the cupboard pulled open._

_"What happened?" Seonghwa asks picking Bonhwa up into his arms.  
_

_"Wan' plates for tea party" Bonhwa wails._

_"Oh ho, Prince you know that you have to ask me to get plates" Seonghwa coos wiping his tears._

_Eden smirks as Seonghwa wipes Bonhwa's tears and craddles him until he stops crying. He had never seen the assassin act in such a manner._

_"There we are" Seonghwa coos softly, "See you just got a freight didn't you" Seonghwa hums._

_"Sorry Hyung" Seonghwa apologieses looking over to Eden._

_"Don't worry" Eden smiles._

_Bonhwa mumbles something and nuzzles into Seonghwa's neck_

Seonghwa's phone rings pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello?" Seonghwa asks.

"Seonghwa, I need you here" Hongjoong commands.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I spy with my little eye- is that a body?" Seonghwa asks pressing Bonhwa's head into his shoulder.  
> "Maybe" San says looking guiltly.  
> "It is" Seonghwa dead pans.  
> "I promise I'll have it cleaned up before dinner" San says quickly.  
> "Better" Seonghwa threatens as he walks backward out the room.

"What's wrong?" Seonghwa asks as he continues to make Bonhwa's food.

"Just get here in the hour" Hongjoong says.

"Alright" Seonghwa nods.

Running through the base with a child must've been one hell of a sight. Seonghwa reaches Hongjoong's office. panting as if he ran a marathon.

"I made it" Seonghwa pants placing Bonhwa down on the couch next to his bag.

"Again! Again!" Bonhwa cheers happily.

"No right now, Prince. Samcheon's busy" Seonghwa says pulling out a few toys to keep Bonhwa entertained

Seonghwa walks over to Hongjoong.

"The kid really?" Hongjoong asks.

"You're the one who called me, we come as a package deal" Seonghwa retorts.

"Package deal" Hongjoong snorts.

"Coordinates, targets. Simple kills and done" Hongjoong says pushing forwards a few things.

"Oh wow, you guys did all of the work for me" Seonghwa says looking at the maps.

"San helped" Hongjoong says.

"Alright keep an eye on the kid while I'm gone" Seonghwa says.

"Gone?" Bonhwa asks.

Seonghwa looks over the his Prince who had tears building up in his eyes.

"I'm coming back, Prince" Seonghwa says kneeling down next to the couch.

"No go!" Bonhwa wails throwing his arms round Seonghwa's neck.

"I'm coming back, Prince. I'll only be away for two seconds" Seonghwa says.

Bonhwa doesn't listen and continues to cry.

"Bonhwa, listen to Samcheon" Seonghwa softly commands prying the boy away from himself.

"Joongie Samcheon will be here and he will play with you while I go do my job okay?" Seonghwa asks.

"No!" Bonhwa shouts.

"Come on baby. Look Joongie Samcheon has a big TV and if you ask nicely then I'm sure he will let you watch Toothless on it" Seonghwa says

"hwa-"

"Joong- please" Seonghwa pleads.

Hongjoong caves and puts How to train your dragon on.

Bonhwa calms down a little. and Seonghwa qucikly sets everything up before running out the room.

"I can't believe how stressful kids are" Hongjoong sighs over the coms.

"You run a whole gang Joong" Seonghwa sighs getting onto his bike and speeding out of the garage.

"Somehow kids are stressful but a whole mafia isn't " Yeosang muses.

Seonghwa laughs as he swerves between a few cars.

"Next building on your left" Hongjoong says.

"This place is busy" Seonghwa notes getting off his bike and setting his helmet on top of the seat.

"Hongjoong there are four guys in that room!" Seonghwa hisses.

"Kill them all" Hongjoong instructs.

"It's not as easy as you think it is" Seonghwa grunts quietly before busting the door down.

Seonghwa shoots at the first one he sees before ducking down behind a chair. Seonghwa jumps at the next one he sees and pushes them down, putting a bullet into their brain. Someone pulls him back and Seonghwa uses some momentum and swings his legs up grapling onto the person and slicing their next.

Seonghwa looks to the fouth and final person and lunges towards them taking them out.

"Police are on their way, better get out" Yeosang warns.

Seonghwa stand up and tucks his weapons away racing back to his bike.

Seonghwa hears Bonhwa's wails over the coms.

"Is he crying again?" Seonghwa asks.

"He says he wants you" Hongjoong says sounding very uncomfortable.

"Look! Bonhwa! Look, it's Samcheon!" Hongjoong exclaims raising his voice higher.

"What are you showing him?" Seonghwa asks curiously.

"Security feed" Hongjoong answers.

"From when?" Seonghwa asks.

"Live security feed, Look! Wave to Samcheon!" Hongjoong exclaims.

"Wave back Samcheon!" Hongjoong says.

"What? now?" Seonghwa asks.

"No tomorrow" Honjoong sneers.

"Calm it" Seonghwa warns waving his hand about in the air.

"Wah! Hi Samcheon!" Bonhwa squeals managing to make Seonghwa smile.

"Hi, Baby boy" Seonghwa replies.

Seonghwa makes it up to Hongjoong's office and drops his stuff on the couch.

"Samcheon back!" Bonhwa claps wriggling off of Hongjoong's seat and running to Seonghwa, hugging his legs.

"Hiya Prince" Seonghwa smiles patting his head gently.

Seonghwa lifts Bonhwa up and wipes away his tears before sitting down on the couch.

"M hungwy" Bonhwa whines.

Seonghwa hums and pulls out the tub of pasta.

Seonghwa makes different noises to keep Bonhwa entertained.

"All done" seonghwa sings.

"All done" Bonhwa mimics and giggles.

Seonghwa let's out a laugh as he wipes Bonhwa's face. 

Seonghwa walks around Hongjoong's office with Bonhwa's hand wrapped round his finger. 

"The command was from Eden, that's why we needed it done now" Hongjoong says watching the lap round the room.

"Eden came round to mine a few days ago" seonghwa says.

"What did he say?" Hongjoong asks.

"Just told me if I choose Bonhwa over the family then I will have a dot on my head" Seonghwa says.

"What did you say?" Hongjoong asks.

"Told him if he sends men for me I'll send them back in body bag" Seonghwa answers.

Hongjoong nods looking over to his phone before looking back over to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa notices the way his knee bounces in anticipation, but doesn't say anything knowing that Hongjoong would tell him when he wanted to.

"Careful" Seonghwa says catching Bonhwa before he trips up.

"Do you think you're good to come to work?" Hongjoong asks.

"Yeah. Tell me what needs to be done and when it needs to be done by" Seonghwa nods not taking his eyes off his Prince.

"And what about Bonhwa?" Hongjoong asks.

"He will start daycare on Monday" Seonghwa says.

Hongjoong nods.

Bonhwa sits down on the ground between Seonghwa's legs playing with a few stuffies and babbling to himself.

"So cute" Wooyoung coos as he walks through the door with Yeosang and Mingi in tow.

Bonhwa looks over to Wooyoung and shuffles closer to Seonghwa.

"Don't be shy. Say Hi" seonghwa says rubbing Bonhwa's back 

"Hello" Bonhwa greets quietly.

"Hi!" Wooyoung smiles waving to Bonhwa.

"What's that?" Mingi asks pointing to Bonhwa's stuffies.

"Toothless and Bunny" Bonhwa answers a little louder than before. 

"Wow, you know who looks like toothless?" Yeosang asks.

Bonhwa tilts his head.

"Hwa Samcheon" Mingi says.

Bonhwa gasps and Seonghwa mimics a facial expression that the Nightfury would make in the movie.

"Toothless!" Bonhwa shouts squishing Seonghwa's cheeks.

Everyone laughs at the younger's antics.

Jongho sits on the couch across from Seonghwa and makes silly faces at Bonhwa.

Seonghwa smiles at the two before going back to discussing the group's upcoming tasks.

"And then Jongho, did you go see our sellers in the south side?" Hongjoong asks.

Jongho turns to Hongjoong with his tongue still sticking out as he was playing with Bonhwa.

"Jongho..." Seonghwa coughs getting his attention back to Hongjoong.

Jongho sheepishly puts his tongue away and nods as his ears go pink.

"The dumbass sold it for the wrong price but somehow ended up making a profit after selling to more people" Wooyoung sighs shaking his head.

"We need to collect a few thing on Monday. Who wants to come with me?" Yunho asks.

"Don't look at me. I'm going to see my mother. She'll beat my ass if I don't go" Mingi says.

"Take flower as a way to say 'sorry I was a dick and didn't turn you the last fifty time you told me to come'" Yeosang advises.

"So she can use them for my burial. I think the fuc-" Mingi argues.

"No swearing" Seonghwa scolds covering Bonhwa's ears.

Mingi huffs.

"Get her some of the dumplings from the family that we protect " Seonghwa advises.

"No one answered my question" Yunho huffed.

"I'll come" Seonghwa nods.

Yunho smiles patting Bonhwa's head and then Seonghwa's.

Seonghwa scoffs in amusement as Yunho walks back out the room.

Seonghwa wakes up at around six and changes into a black shirt and jeans before styling his hair up. He makes a few calls before he heard Bonhwa cry.

"I'll see you later Yunho" Seonghwa says ending the call as he walks up the stairs.

"Morning Prince" Seonghwa greets walking into Bonhwa's room and opening the blinds.

Bonhwa giggles and bounces in his crib that Seonghwa had assembled not too long ago.

"Seems like you're a happy boy today" Seonghwa coos lifting him up.

"Morning!" Bonhwa exclaims excitedly.

"Morning" Seonghwa hums.

Seonghwa dresses Bonhwa in a bright blue t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Samcheon" Bonhwa whines still sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Seonghwa asks.

"Hair" Bonhwa points to Seonghwa's hair.

Seonghwa laughs and rubs some gel into his hands before carefully styling Bonhwa's hair like his own.

"Now we're the same" Seonghwa says setting Bonhwa onto his feet.

"Same, same~" Bonhwa sings as he waddles out the room.

Seonghwa carries Bonhwa into the daycare.

"Ah, you must be Mr Park. We are delighted to hear that little Bonhwa will be spending the day with us" The lady says.

"Yes, thank you so much for taking him in at such a short notice. We just moved into the area" Seonghwa smiles polietly.

"Alright Bonhwa, let's go" The lady smiles. Seonghwa sets him onto the ground but Bonhwa doesn't leave.

"Of you go" Seonghwa says knealing down and pointing to follow the lady.

"Going?" Bonhwa asks with a pout.

"I'll be back to pick you up, baby. You get to play and make friends here" Seonghwa says.

"No! Stay!" Bonhwa shouts eyes watering.

"Oh baby. I'll be right here. There are toys, and paints and all of the stuffies that you can dream of in there" Seonghwa says gently.

"Why don't you come in and settle him down" The lady suggests.

Seonghwa glances to his watch and nods.

"Come on, Bonhwa. Let's go see what the other kids are doing" Seonghwa say standing up.

Bonhwa nods with a sniffle as Seonghwa follows him through the door.

Seonghwa and Bonhwa sit near the back of the daycare as Bonhwa finally starts playing with a few toys before another kid comes and sits next to him.

"Can I pway?" he asks looking to Bonhwa big eyes.

"Yeah" Bonhwa says holding out a block.

Yunho stands in the door of the daycare watching Seonghwa slowly inch away from Bonhwa before slipping away and waving to the lady as he walks out the door. Seonghwa sighs when he sees Yunho.

"My legs hurt from sitting with them crossed" Seonghwa grunts.

"Well atleast he's not crying" Yunho nods.

"Let's see how long that lasts" Seonghwa hums as he unlocks his car and Yunho slips into the passenger seat.

"Did you walks all the way here?" Seonghwa asks.

"Sort of" Yunho sighs.

Seonghwa patiently waits for the doors to the daycare to open. With a single glance he could tell he was getting some looks, the avarage in the room was probaly 35 and Seonghwa was only 23. Seonghwa was thoroughly exhausted after a collection went wrong and Seonghwa almost lost his head. But with a few reinforcements and some 'kind' words from Hongjoong and Eden everything was sorted.

Just needed the clean up crew in to make sure everything was neat and tidy.

The doors open and parents filter in, Seonghwa catches sight of Bonhwa and a smile grows on his face.

Bonhwa shouts and runs over with open arms.

"Hiya, Prince" Seonghwa coos picking Bonhwa up and lifting him into the air before hugging him close.

"Samcheon!" Bonhwa giggles.

After a small talk with the teacher Seonghwa learned that Bonhwa didn't cry and made new friends.

A warmth ran through Seonghwa as a weight he didn't even know about lifted off his shoulders.

Weeks pass as Bonhwa settles into the daycare. Each day he would return to Seonghwa's arms with a smile brighter than the stars. Bonhwa would babble about what he did that day as Seonghwa completes his tasks for that gang.

He didn't mind that he was loosing on sleep because he knew that it had to be done so he can balance out all of his responsibilities.

"Such a good boy" Seonghwa coos rubbing Bonhwa dry after dinner.

Seonghwa had gotten changed into his black cargo trousers and black long sleeve top. Boot's laced up and weapons tucked away on him as he dressed Bonhwa in a cute bear onsie.

"So cute" Seonghwa coos gently squeezing Bonhwa's cheeks between his hands.

"Look! It's Joongie" Seonghwa points with a gasp as he pushes the door open.

"Hi Bonhwa" Hongjoong waves with a small smile as the two walk in.

"Hi" Bonhwa smiles.

Tonight's mission was tough since there was a lot of feds around the area. But the gang needed the guy gone and that's what Seonghwa would do.

Once the fed realised that someone else was in the building they administered a gas and Seonghwa was in the middle of taking the guy out. By the time Seinghwa tumbled out the window he had cuts all over him and could barley feel anything beneath his feet. The fact that he made it back to base was a miracle.

"Seonghwa?" Yeosang calls over coms.

"I'm alright" Seonghwa pants as he crawls out the window and falls to the ground. The officers had let off some sort of gas and it had taken minuets to drain Seonghwa. He completed the mission and barley crawled back out.

Seonghwa finally makes it back to base exhausted as his two hours of sleep from last night had ran out and the adreniline had finsihed.

Seonghwa falls back into the couch and pulls off his cap allowing for his head to tip back. His eyes slip closed as his breathe levels out. Seonghwa could hear his name being called and he lets out a broken hum.

Seonghwa's head remains in the clouds, too far away to hear Jongho and Hongjoong. Even when Mingi and Yeosang burst through the door the assassin doesn't move.

"Samcheon?" Bonhwa asks looking over to Seonghwa who was lapsing in and out of sleep.

"Yeah, he's tired" Hongjoong says worriedly hoping that Wooyoung would hurry up.

Bonhwa waddles over to Seonghwa and climbs up onto the couch and stares up to Seonghwa.

"Samcheon" Bonhwa pokes Seonghwa but he doesn't respond.

Bonhwa pouts even more as he crawls into Seonghwa's lap and rests his head on the older's chest.

"Night, night" Bonhwa says snuggling into Seonghwa.

No one had it in them to move the boy as Wooyoung checked over Seonghwa and patches up his wounds.

Seonghwa groans as he wakes up a little. Wooyoung halts his movements know that the assassin may tackle him if he wasn't fully aware of who was next to him. Everyone watches as Seonghwa stirs and wraps his arms round Bonhwa before humming a little and going back to sleep.

"That's so cute" Jongho coos from the other side of the room holding his phone up.

"I guess the kid has melted a little path into his heart" San hums smiling as Seonghwa sleeps.

Seonghwa was a light sleeper and seeing him like this for the first time had them a little unsure of what to do. Usually he would be mostly awake if someone else was in the room with him. But right now he was peaceful and content.

Seonghwa wakes up a little while later and feels a warmth on him and looks down to see Bonhwa curled up him. He vaguely remebers getting back to the base and some part of broken up conversation. A blanket had been put over the two. He looks over to see Jongho and Mingi doing something at the other side of the room quietly whispering to each other.

"Hyung" Jongho says looking over to Seonghwa.

"Jongho? What time is it?" Seonghwa asks.

"Like four in the morning. Hongjoong Hyung went with the other but we stayed to keep an eye on you two" Mingi explains.

Seonghwa nods rubbing his eyes.

"Samcheon" Bonhwa calls out sleepily.

"Yeah, Prince?" Seonghwa asks.

"All better?" Bonhwa asks.

"Yeah" Seonghwa assures.

Bonhwa moves himself to lay in the crook of Seonghwa's neck, small breathes fanning onto his neck as Seonghwa strokes his back lulling him back to sleep.

"love you" Bonhwa murmurs sleepily.

Seonghwa freezes and lump forms in his throat. Taking in a shaky breathe he swallows past the lump and tightens his hold Bonhwa.

"Love you too" Seonghwa says as a tear slips down his cheek.

He relaxes back into the couch and adjust the blanket a little before allowing for himself to fall asleep too.

Seonghwa sees the picture of himself and Bonhwa in the groupchat and smiles as the other's send in comments cooing about it.

Seonghwa knew that there would be bumps in the road but as long as he got his Prince at the end of the day he didn't mind.


	3. Snow Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I thought that I should honor the fact that it has snowed and write a fluffy fic... that has a tiny sprinkling of angst.
> 
> I don't know if I will continue to make a chapter for all of the other members. Only time will tell.

Seonghwa walks into the base covered in God knows what looking exhausted.

He had went on amission that took three days to complete and was as difficult as one would expect. Only a very short list of things would leave Seonghwa like this Seonghwa just wanted a shower at this point.

His fingers were frozen after he had spent three long days in cold winds and snow that had recently started falling.

Leaving Bonhwa in the care of his brothers he had left early in the morning, kissing Bonhwa's head affectionately as he wailed for Seonghwa.

"Oh wow" Wooyoung says looking over to Seonghwa who had just walked through the door.

"Where's the car?" Mingi asks look Seonghwa up and down.

"Probably in a ditch at the side of some road" Seonghwa replies setting his stuff down with a heavy clunk.

"Did you also fall in the ditch?" Mingi asks.

"Yes" Seonghwa nods.

"You are covered in blood, Hyung" Yeosang comments walking in.

"Wow, thanks for tellign me Yeosang! I never even knew"

"Why are you all pissy?" Wooyoung asks.

"Well Wooyoung. I've been running on energy drinks for the past three days, our opponent thought that same three days that I was supposed to be doing work for our client was the perfect time that the also wanted to mess with our client. The car rolled into a ditch with me in it after they tried to run me off the road. I almost became a wall decal when they tried a wall smear. I've shot more people than I can even count which is why I'm covered in blood. And still some how managed to finish our task" Seonghwa rants.

"Better?" Mingi asks after a little silence.

Seonghwa snaps his head to looks at Mingi with the meanest glare his tired body could muster.

"Where's my kid?" Seonghwa asks.

"Jongho and San went to go pick him up from school" Yeosang answers.

Seonghwa nods and walks to the bathroom shedding his clothes quicker than the speed of light. He grimences at the mess as he steps into the inviting warmth of the water.

He changes into a hoodie -most likely Yunho's- and a pair of sweats. Seonghwa walks out of the bathroom and passes Yeosang the things he needed.

"That should be everything, have fun picking the mud out of the ports" Seonghwa chuckles.

"Wow I can't believe it's intact" Hongjoong scoffs.

"I know" Yeosang says eyeing the hard drive.

"Samcheon!" Bonhwa shouts as Jongho walks through the door with Bonhwa in his arms.

Seonghwa spins round, ignoring the pain in his body and opens his arms.

"My prince" seonghwa smiles hugging Bonhwa.

"Missed you" Bonhwa says hugging the older tightly.

Seonghwa smiles pulling away to see Bonhwa properly and noticed his red cheeks and nose from the cold.

"Was he a good boy?" Seonghwa asks.

"of course he was" San smiles..

Bonhwa cuddles up to Seonghwa.

"oh baby. Let's go home, hum?" Seonghwa says stroking Bonhwa's hair gently.

"But-but I wanna pway" Bonhwa whines.

"Me and Gi Samcheon will play tag with you when we see you later" San says.

"Pwomise?" Bonhwa asks and Seonghwa couldn't help but coo.

"I promise" San smiles.

Seomghwa carries Bonhwa to his car and straps him in as he tiredly babbles about what he did at school.

Seonghwa reaches home and pushes his door open. He flicks on the lights and walks through to the house before setting Bonhwa down on his bed.

"Let me go heat up some milk and warm up" Seonghwa says.

As Seonghwa walks out of Bonhwa's room he hears Bonhwa let out a cry, with a sigh Seonghwa goes to pick him up and walk back to the kitchen.

"Could've just said you want to stay with me, Prince" Seonghwa says patting Bonhwa's back as he pours some milk in a pan.

As the milk heats up Seonghwa feeds Bonhwa a little treat for staying with with the others while Seonghwa was away. The storm that the news had been talking about was finally picking up.

Seonghwa carries Bonhwa into the living room before sitting down on the couch and covering the two with a blanket.

Seonghwa feeds Bonhwa the bottle and closes his eyes while humming as rain patters against the windows.

Seonghwa wakes up at one point during the night and sees that it had started snowing again. Seonghwa carries Bonhwa into his room and lays him down in the massive bed.

Seonghwa changes into his pajamas and crawls into the duvet pulling Bonhwa into his arms and falling asleep.

"Samcheon!" Bonhwa exclaims bouncing up and down on Seonghwa's bed.

Seonghwa wakes up on high alert, scanning his surroundings before calming back down.

"Bonhwa, what are you doing?" Seonghwa smiles as Bonhwa continues to jump.

"Look! Look it's all snow!" Bonhwa exclaims.

Seonghwa scrunches his eyebrows and turns round to look out his window.

Seonghwa looks down at the streets in surprise. It had indeed snowed, a lot.

"Oh wow" Seonghwa gasps as a smiles plays at his features.

Seonghwa loves it when it snows.

Seonghwa grabs Bonhwa and jumps up and down in happiness.

"It's snowed!" Seonghwa exclaims.

Bonhwa's giggles and Seonghwa shouts fill the house.

Seonghwa falls on his back and hums as Bonhwa cuddles up to Seonghwa's chest.

"Shall we get ready for the day, prince?" Seonghwa asks.

"Pway?" Bonhwa asks.

Seonghwa laughs as he sits them up.

Seonghwa gets dressed in a sports turtle neck -that he would usually wear during his tasks- and his cargo trousers.. He dresses Bonhwa in overalls and a hoodie, setting out a little beanie and gloves for when they go out later.

Seonghwa makes a simple and quick breakfast feeding Bonhwa first before setting him down with his toys. Seonghwa eats and watches Bonhwa play with his stuffies before he hears his phone ring.

"Seonghwa" Hongjoong says immediately after Seonghwa picks up.

"Did you see the snow?" Seonghwa asks.

"Yeah, I'm snowed in" Hongjoong says.

"Bonhwa and I are going to play in the snow" Seonghwa says , carrying his plates to the sink.

"That's good. Eden said to have you on standby though" Hongjoong says.

"What? Why?" Seonghwa asks.

"One of his men went missing last night and his crew are searching for him now. If anything needs to be dealt with you're who he wants to step in" Hongjoong explains.

Seonghwa lets out a dejected "oh".

"Samcheon! can we- can we pway?" Bonhwa asks running into the kitchen.

"Yeah baby boy, let me just do something really quick" Seonghwa smiles.

"I'll call you later" Hongjoong says.

"Okay" Seonghwa says before hanging up.

Seonghwa gets a bag ready just in case before getting bonhwa and himself ready for the snow.

Seonghwa adjusts Bonhwa's beanie before zipping up his own jacket.

"Ready?" He asks bonhwa as he unlocks the door.

Bonhwa nods buzzing with excitement.

Bonhwa runs out into the snow as Seonghwa follows right after him. Seonghwa watches the snow start to fall around them a well as keeping an eye on Bonhwa.

Seonghwa picks up some snows and curves it into a small ball making sure it's not too tightly compacted before throwing it at Bonhwa who was too buzy kicking snow about. It hits his back and Seonghwa pretends to look away. Bonhwa looks around, looking confused and Seonghwa hold back a squeal at how cute he is. bonhwa soon goes back to what he was doing.

Seonghwa throws another at him and again pretends. Bonhwa whines as he searches for the sources before going back to what he was doing. Seonghwa smiles as he does it again only to be caught by Bonhwa when was about to throw it.

"Samcheon! You throw it?!" Bonhwa exclaims.

"I'm sorry, prince. I just had to do it" Seonghwa laughs.

Bonhwa huffs and Seonghwa crouches down.

"Do you want to see how to make a snowball?" Seonghwa asks.

Bonhwa brightens up and nods.

SEonghwa shows Bonhwa how to make a snowball and throws it landing on the gate with a soft thud. Bonhwa watches in awe before Seonghwa laughs and adjusts Bonhwa's beanie.

"Come on then, let's make you one" Seonghwa says.

The two carefully mold the snow into a ball before bonhwa throws it in the direction of the gate, it travels a couple of meters and Seonghwa cheers.

"Snowman?" Bonhwa asks.

"You want to make a snowman? Then we must make one" Seonghwa nods.

Seonghwa makes most of the body as Bonhwa pats down the snow to make it look like a snowman. Seonghwa had used the snow that had also fallen on his car figuring that he might as well clean it while he's outside.

"Go look for some stones and twigs, prince" Seonghwa intructs.

Bonhwa nods and runs off to find some of the last finishing touches as Seonghwa creates the head.

Bonhwa returns with some stones.

"We have to make it's face, can you do it for me?" Seonghwa asks.

Bonhwa nods in determination and Seonghwa breaks a few twigs off his neighbors tree which over hangs into hsi own garden. Seonghwa lets Bonhwa put the twigs in before taking his chance and stepping back to pull his phone out of his pocket.

Seonghwa records Bonhwa's determined expresion as he sticks on the eyes and nose.

"All done?" Seonghw asks from behind his phone.

Bonhwa stares at the snowman for a moment before shaking his head "no".

"Oh?" What's missing?" Seonghw asks.

Bonhwa looks to Seonghwa before pointing at him.

"Needs hat" Bonhwa says pointing to Seonghwa's hat again.

"Oh how could I forget" Seonghwa laughs taking off his beanie and handing it to Bonhwa who waddles back over to the snowman and fixes Seonghwa's beanie on it's head.

"All done!"Bonhwa exclaims.

"Wow, well done!" Seonghwa exclaims.

"What are you going to name it?" Seonghwa asks.

"Spwinkles!" Bonhwa answers.

"Alright then. Stand next to Sprinkles so i can take a picture of you two" Seonghwa says.

Bonhwa stands next to the snowman and smiles as Seonghwa crouches down to take the pictures.

"Shall we go inside, Bonhwa?" Seonghwa asks, looking over the pictures. Seonghwa doesn't get an answer but instead he gets a face full of snow.

Seonghwa sputters in surprise as he wipes his face and looks to Bonhwa who was now hiding behind Sprinkles.

"Oi! You wee rasckle! Get back here!" Seonghwa laughs and runs after Bonhwa.

Seonghwa soon catches Bonhwa who had been rendered immobile after turning into a giggle machine. Scooping the younger up in his arms Seonghwa decides that it has been a while sinces they've been out and it's time to go back inside.

Seonghwa toes his boots off at the door and pulls Bonhwa's off too before heading further into his house.

Seonghwa sets Bonhwa down on the couch and wraps him up in a blanket, pinching the toddler's rosy cheeks. He puts on the TV before heading into the kitchen to grab the two a snack.

Seonghwa sits down and pulls Bonhwa closer to him. Bonhwa holds his hands out waiting for a few crisps. Seonghwa gives a few to him and sets their cups on the table. Seonghwa sips on his tea and rubs small shapes into Bonhwa's side as the two watch Toothless soar through the sky.

Time flies as the two play around the house until there is knock at the door.

Seonghwa opens it and sees Yunho holding a sledge.

"Hi Hyung" Yunho beams.

"Hey, Yunho" Seonghwa smiles, stepping aside to let Yunho in.

"How come you're here?" Seonghwa asks.

"I'm the only one who's car didn't get stuck in the snow and isn't busy with stuff so i decided to spend the snow day with the only other person who adores it as much as i do" Yunho explains as the two walk into the living room.

"You made the right choice. So you want to go sledging?" Seonghwa asks, looking Yunho up and down.

Yunho was dressed in a dark blue winter jacket and grey waterproof trousers along with blue boots topped off with a grey beanie and gloves.

"Yeah, down the big hill a couple of minuets away" Yunho says.

"Are there a lot of people there?" Seonghwa asks.

"Not right now since it's getting dark" Yunho answers as Seonghwa gets ready.

"Bonhwa! Come here!" Seonghwa shouts as he slips his jacket on.

"Yuyu!" Bonhwa exclaims once he sees Yunho.

"Bonhwa!" Yunho excliams hugging Bonhwa before setting him down so that Seonghwa could get him dressed for the snow again.

"I saw the snowman outside, did you make him?" Yunho asks as Bonhwa leans on Seonghwa who pulls his shoes on.

"Yeah! His name is sprinkles!" Bonhwa answers.

"Is Sprinkles wearing Samcheon's beanie?" Yunho asks.

"Yeah because Sprinkles wants to look as cool as Samcheon" Bonhwa explains making Seonghwa falter.

"He looks really cool, doesn't he?" Yunho continues.

"Uh-hu. And Samcheon made a ball and threw it soooooo far!" Bonhwa exclaims.

"Oh wow, Samcheon has to show me that too" Yunho nods.

"Alright, let's go" Seonghwa declares.

Bonhwa walks between Yunho and Seonghwa holding both of their hands, the two them will pick him up to get over any obstacles that the younger would get stuck in.  
They reach the top of the hill.

"It's a long way down" Seonghwa hums watching a few other sliding down the hill.

"I'll go down and you can come down with Bonhwa" Yunho suggest as he starts his decent down the hill.

Seonghwa sits down on the sledge and sits Bonhwa on his lap, securing and arm round him and one on the sledge.

"3...2...1...Go!" Bonhwa shouts.

Seonghwa pushes them off the peak before streightening his legs, cold wind rushes past them as they slide down. Seonghwa tightens his hold on Bonhwa who lets out a squeak. They reach the bottom and Seonghwa looks to Yunho who was standing a few paces away.

"That was so good!" Seonghwa exclaims.

"Again! Again! Again!" Bonhwa shouts.

This time Yunho goes up with Bonhwa.

Seonghwa hits record as Bonhwa begins his count down, Yunho pushes off and the slide down towards him, the two scream and laugh as the come to a stop.  
Seonghwa saves the video and helps Yunho up.

After a few more rounds of this hill they decide to move onto the bigger hill.

"Me first!" Yunho shouts.

"Alright, okay" Seonghwa nods and was about to head down.

"Just slide down it, Hyung" Yunho suggests.

"Then who will bring the sledge up here?" Seonghwa asks.

"Just do it with the sledge" Yunho clarifies.

"Do you think it'd work?" Seonghwa hums.

"Well how else do people slip in the snow?" Yunho laughs.

"Fair point" Seonghwa grins.

Seonghwa eyes slope before backing up a little.  
He runs towards the edge before falling onto his side, wind rushing past him, the cold seeping in a little, his hand keeping him upright and keeping him in the right direction as he reaches the bottom, Seonghwa swiftly stands up as soon as he reachs the flat plains.

"See! I told you so!" Yunho shouts as he readies himself and Bonhwa.

Seonghwa pats the snow off him as the two make their way to the bottom.

Yunho smiled even wider when they reaches the bottom of this one.

They take a few more turns before Seonghwa suggets it's time to go home.

"One last go, please Hyung!" Yunho pleads.

"Alright" Seonghwa agrees watching as Bonhwa and Yunho rush to the top.

They had moved a little since someone else come a little closer than before.

Yunho and Bonhwa count down as Seonghwa takes a video.

"Watch the two of them reach the bottom of this one and beg to go again" Seonghwa comments as the begin to slide down.

Seonghwa predicts where they would stop and jumps a little when he realises that they had moved a little too far over and would end up hitting a lamp post.

"Oh shit" Seonghwa curses and springs into action as the two get closer.

Seonghwa jumps onto them, placing himself in the front and forcing his heels into the ground stopping the sledge. Seonghwa lets out a grunt when he feels a foot hit his ribs.

"You good?" Seonghwa asks.

"Yeah, yeah. Holy s-"

"Language" Seonghwa scolds Yunho as he gets up so he could kneel.

"Sorry" Yunho apologieses.

"You okay, prince?" Seonghwa asks pulling Bonhwa to him.

"M' okay" Bonhwa nods.

"You're such a brave boy" Seonghwa smiles kissing his head.

Seonghwa quickly checks them over to make sure they really aren't hurt.

"Good, as long as you two are okay" Seonghwa says patting Yunho's head.

Yunho smiles to him.

"He gets a kiss and I don't?" Yunho teases.

Seonghwa laughs swatting Yunho away. Yunho laughs along with Bonhwa.

"Alright my Pup and my Prince. Let's go home" Seonghwa says getting up onto his feet.

As they head back Seonghwa realises he had caught all of it on camera.

"What are the odds" Seonghwa hums to himself.

It was lucky that they had gotten in on time as the snow had started to come down really hard.

"Warm yourselves up and light up the fireplace. Take a shower if you want" Seonghwa instructs as he heads to the kitchen.

"Yes, Hyung" Yunho nods carrying Bonhwa into the living room.

Seonghwa decides to make pasta so that he could get Bohwa changed and everything set up for dinner. Seonghwa leaves Bonhwa in the living room dreassed in a cozy onsie andthen returns to the kitchen.

Yunho walks in after taking a shower dressed in a hoodie and sweats, hair dripping with water. Seonghwa glance to him as he entres the kitchen.

"Make sure to dry your hair" Seonghwa reminds.

Yunho hums as he drinks some water.

Seonghwa feels Yunho rest his chin against Seonghwa's shoulder.

"Tired?" Seonghwa asks.

"A little but I'm happy" Yunho answers.

"That's good, I'm happy you came" Seonghwa hums.

Yunho hums signalling his interest.

"Hongjoong had called about the Eden thing and I was a little annoyed and worried but I forgot about it when you came" Seonghwa explains.

"Then I did a good job without even knowing" Yunho says.

"Take a plate" Seonghwa instructs.

Seonghwa, Yunho and Bonhwa sit at the table and begin their meal. It's a rare momemt for them to be able to sit down and eat. Seonghwa hasn't eaten with one of his members in a while and he missed it.

Near the end of their meal Bonhwa begins to doze off.

"Let me put him down for the night" Seonghwa says lifing Bonhwa out of the chair and into his arms.

Bonhwa wraps his arms round Seonghwa's neck as the two head to Bonhwa's room.

Seonghwa returns after setting Bonhwa down and sees Yunho picking the plates up.

Seonghwa runs some warm water to wash the dishes as Yunho cleans the counters.

"Do you think Bonhwa will end up joining ATEEZ?" Yunho asks as he stacks some cups together.

"That's Bonhwa's own choice. I don't want him to end up like-" Seonghwa pauses tying to find a way to phrase his thoughts.

"I don't want him to pick a job like this and then end up hurting himself. I won't force it on him" Seonghwa explains.

"He's really smart for his age. Good with numbers" Yunho adds.

"I've been trying to introduce him to different subjects. Maths just seemed like the first place to start" Seonghwa chuckles to himself.

"You're good at maths?" Yunho asks.

Seonghwa laughs a little "My brother was good at languages and such I was better at stem subjects".

"A perfect match" Yunho says.

Seonghwa nods.

Yunho walks over to the other side of the kitchen to grab something and Seonghwa finishes up cleaning the sink. Seonghwa turns round and sees a towel coming towards him and dodges out the way of it.

"Yah! Jeongh Yunho!" Seonghwa scolds picking up the towel.

Yunho laughs and runs away befor Seonghwa can fire the towel back at him.

Seonghwa finally gets the chance to change and returns to the living room wearing an oversized sweater and sweats. Seonghwa sees Yunho sitting on the couch, the lights had been dimmed and TV channel had been changed to something a bit more entertaining for them.

"I helped myself to the beer in your fridge" Yunho says holding out a can.

"I can see" Seonghwa nods as he sits down on the couch.

Seonghwa lets his head tilt back, letting out a sigh as he basks in the silence. It had been a while since Seonghwa had been able to sit in peace like this. He feels gentle fingers trace the nape of his neck, seonding shivers down his spine.

Seonghwa opens his eyes and looks to Yunho who was still rubbing Seonghwa's neck.

"Guess it's been a while since you've been able to sit like this" Yunho says, after taking a swing of his can.

"Feels like its been forever" Seonghwa agrees as Yunho's hand leaves his side.

"You've got bags under your eyes" Yunho comments, opening a can with one hand and passing it to Seonghwa.

Seonghwa takes the can but doesn't immediately take a sip from it. He carefully traces the rim with his finger.

"I know you tend to keep a lot to yourself, Hyung" Yunho beings, "But you know you can talk to us. I know it's hard and all of us will continue to support you in any way we can. Even if it's just a little chat" Yunho reminds.

Seonghwa doesn't nod, he continues running his finger round the rim at a steady pace. He raises the can to his mouth and tips his head back gulping down the cool bitter taste before balancing the can on his thigh.

"It's been hard, I can't lie. Having to protect a kid and juggle the team" Seonghwa admits.

Seonghwa didn't have the choice to give Bonhwa up, nor did he have the choice to leave the team without the threat of a red dot on his forehead.

"I don't have a second to myself most the time I'm running between one thing and another not sure if I have my shirt on the right way round" Seonghwa laughs a little, not because he found it funny -kind of- but to aleviate the tension in his chest.

"I'm happy" Seonghwa smiles looking over to Yunho.

But the look on Yunho's face Seonghwa knew that the younger could see through his walls. It scared Seonghwa that someone could see him in such a way.

Seonghwa grabs his can and downs what is left in his can not able to hold Yunho's gaze.

Yunho pulls Seonghwa into him causing Seonghwa to loose a grip on the can that fell on the floor with an empty clank.

"No one could ever do what you are doing, Hyung" Yunho reassures as Seonghwa rests his cheek against Yunho's shoulder. They stay like that for a while, Yunho occasionally tightens his hold on Seonghwa.

"It's been a while since it's snowed like this" Seonghwa hums.

"I wish it could stay like this forever" Yunho agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this idea came about, it just did. But like who doesn't love Mama Hwa?
> 
> I'm not sure on how long this will be depends on how I feel to be honest.
> 
> Anyways.... hope you guys had fun!


End file.
